Defection of the Leaf
by ThomasFuller
Summary: At age 12, Boruto decides to leave the Leaf and go rogue after the humiliating Chunin Exams. Watch his adventure through the great lands and how he becomes a powerful shinobi... Eventual Romance with OC. Boruto age 14-20 as story progresses. Alternative timeline. Open to suggestions.
1. Humiliation

It was over. Boruto knew he had been found out by the all seeing eye of the Hyuga Clan- the Byakugan. As soon as Boruto had made tidal waves out of thin air, and then managed to defeat Shikadai by making tens of clones appear on the battlefield forcing his friend to give up- much to his mothers dismay- , he had realised to late that it was obvious to everyone he was cheating. His father, the Seventh Hokage, had suspiciously asked his mother to look at his wrists where the Kote ninja tool hid, and was furious when he learned the truth.

Naruto leaped down, surprising everyone, but they chalked it up to him being proud of his Son; that was not the case at all. Naruto held out his fist for his trademark fistbump and Boruto, not in his right mind, extended his arm that had the Kote greedily, and instead of getting praised by his Dad, his wrist was twisted painfully and his jacket fell down his arm revealing the big lie to the whole crowd. Naruto, extremely disappointed and angry at his Son's blatant disregard for the rules, looked disgusted.

"What is this?", his Father demanded, knowing at to well what it was. He just didn't want to believe it.

"Dad I-"

"This is prohibited in the Chunin exams. Using a ninja tool instead of your own chakra defeats the purpose entirely", Naruto exclaimed, "Lee, change the winner to Shikadai. Boruto is disqualified".

Rock Lee, standing still in disbelief, hesitantly raised his right arm in the direction of the new winner.

"Boruto has been disqualified due to a illegal ninja tool. Shikadai is the winner!"

The stadium was as silent as a poltergeist. The wind was the only thing that dared to make a noise at such a tense time.

"So this is what its like to have your name dragged through the dirt. How Disgraceful", the Tsuchikage whispered. Even though the Kage was trying to keep her voice down, Boruto heard it clear as day. He could feel his cheeks flood red with complete embarrassment as he struggled to hide his face by looking down towards the ground.

"Son, come with me. We will talk about this later", Naruto said begrudgingly.

Suddenly, the embarrassment faded and rage quickly bubbled up inside Boruto as he stared into his Fathers blue eyes more angrier than he had ever been before.

The Hokage reached forward to carfully his forehead protector away. Boruto, realising his fathers intentions of publicaly humiliating him, snapped. How dare he take his headband away from him!

"We'll talk later! Don't make me laugh! Do you even have the time, Dad! You're always so busy with the village you never had time for me! If you'd been there for me this would have never happened!", Boruto screamed. His knees buckling at the confession he had kept to himself after all these years.

Naruto, shocked at his Son's brash reaction, felt hurt. Maybe he had been too harsh on him. His job took up near all his time and he barely had any left to help out, but that was who the Hokage was and he had accepted that. It was his dream after all.

Boruto, desperate to not have anyone see him cry, stormed off away from the Chunin exams and quickly headed towards his home to his room where he could be alone and let his anger flow out.

In his room, Boruto was shouting into his pillow and punching his wall for release. Even swiping his hand across his desk, knocking down everything that littered it. He breathed heavily.

He had just been humiliated in front of everyone. His friends. His sister. His mum. He couldn't ever look at them again without seeing their sneers in their eyes as they pretended to take pity on him. He would never be taken seriously again. His sensei - and Uncle - Sasuke Uchiha, would stop training him so as to avoid humiliation himself of training a failed Genin. It wasn't fair! Still a Genin after all his work. Pathetic.

Humiliation quickly turned to anger. His forehead still bore the Leafs symbol and in that moment, he thought of solution. He would leave! Yes. It would be perfect. He could see the world, start fresh, get stronger. In that moment, Boruto swiftly took of his headband layed it on his now bare desk and went to fetch his kunai.

Looking down at his frightening future, Boruto hesitated. Could he really do this? Leave his loved ones behind. He faltered as voices echoed in his mind, 'How disgraceful'. Immediately, his anger returned and he forcefully raked his kunai through the villages headband. Before he knew it, the shiny front had a jagged, but long line running through it and the symbol. It was done. Now he really was in trouble. He'd actually gone and done it!

Boruto turned and pulled out a small rucksack from under his bed that he kept for long missions. Opening it, he began stockpiling everything he might need: food, water, clothes, ryo from his fathers stash and spare kunai and shurikan. He stashed the clothes inside and hoped the ryo would feed him for a good while when his rations eventually ran out. It would have to do till he could find, or make, more.

He put on the bag after placing his headband in it; he definitely didnt want to be seen strolling through the gates with a defaced symbol on his person. Boruto opened his window, ready to jump out, before turning for one last look, 'goodbye'.

Racing down the maze of alleyways, Boruto headed towards the great gates of his village which had welcomed many people in its lifetime, but it would now would watch him leave. Nothing would stop him now.

Surprisingly, the gates were deserted due to what he assumed was the guards to busy guarding the Chunin exams from any potential threat. Great, more people who saw his humiliating defeat.

He could still hear the distant roaring cheering for his teammates and other ninja. That should be me!

Slowly walking out of the towering gates the gravity of the situation hit him hard. Maybe it would be the last time he would ever see the Leaf again.

 **(Three hours later)**

"Where is he?! Have you found him yet?!"

The Anbu stared at their Hokage under their white masks with shame as they hadn't found his Son. "No, sorry Lord Seventh forgive us, he can't have gone far. We'll keep searching, Sir. We will find him".

When Naruto and his family had gotten home, just three hours after his Son's betrayal, he had looked for Boruto everywhere but couldn't find him. He had noticed his wardrobe was partly missing, and his stash of ryo he saved for good moments where missing. That's when it had hit him. Boruto had run away from all that he knew. The question was where and for how long.

"Honey, I want to help to. My Byakugan will find him no problem", Hinata assured, putting on a brave face, even if she was also freaking out that their Son had left them after being embarrassed publicly.

Naruto smiled gently at his wife thanking her. 'It's had to of hit her hard too' he thought. She was being strong for him.

"Yea, don't worry about it Naruto. He'll be fine. He couldn't be as bad as you when you were a kid", Shikamaru said, making Naruto laugh weakly. It was a start.

The Anbu, taking their leave, faded in a haze as they flash stepped away to continue their search.

 **Boruto**

Boruto was breathing heavily. He had spent the last five hours sprinting non-stop so as to avoid being caught and getting in even more trouble. That would be especially embarrassing.

He had stopped in the middle of a forest and felt incredibly thirsty. After his ice cold drink, Boruto started to finally think about what he was going do. He could go anywhere, do anything. No one would be there to stop him. No bedtime. No restrictions. No responsibility. It felt good, and brought a smile to his lips.

'What to do..?'

Suddenly, a thought popped into his head. When he was young, he had loved reading about the worlds history. It fascinated him to a great degree.

He knew just where to go; west. The Land of Rain. The resting place of the Village Hidden in the Rain. Amegakure. It was supposedly beautiful. Perpetually hit by rain, and said to still be at war with their borders closed to all who dare enter. It would be the perfect hiding place, no one would bother him their, it could start a war if ninja from Konoha tried to force entry.

'It was a vacation', he thought. One that he planned to not come back from.

Boruto just had to get his hands on a Amegakure headband and play along till he was accepted. He should probably join their Anbu to keep suspicions down. It would also give him the valuable training to improve his arsenal and power of his Lightning release jutsu's and Fire also. Yes, that was the plan. Perfect! He chuckled quietly to himself.

Boruto quickly got his bearings and set off in the direction of Amegakure. He had a long journey ahead of him, that's was for sure.

 **(Two days later)**

As time dragged on, Boruto was getting increasingly more tired. He had been running for forty eight hours straight, and he could feel his feet start to blister at the constant pounding of the ground and trees he used to propel himself forward towards his goal.

The once blue sky was beginning to darken. Shadows danced across the forest as the last slither of sunlight failed to shine through the thick canopy. Boruto guessed it was near midnight. Stars were beginning to show up, making the dull night sky more interesting. The leaves rustled all around him constantly and was starting to get on his nerves big time.

Eventually, his eyes were so close to closing by themselves that Boruto decided to cease moving and try and make a more comfier bed than the floor. He gathered some firewood easily from the surrounding trees and used a small amount of chakra to will lighting to start a spark of fire. He grinned at the familiar crackle and snap of the newly formed fire that he was so used to seeing on his long and boring missions- like chasing after a panda-bear.

Sitting down, Boruto swung his backpack off and took out a black, hooded cloak that he had decided to bring, and some bread for a quick snack. The forest had gotten colder as it had darkened, so he moved as close to the fire as he could for warmth and flickering, orange light.

After devouring his small slice of bread that left him hungry for more, due to not eating for a long while, he coiled up inside his cloak, pulling the hood over his head and cold ears, while using his backpack for a makeshift pillow; It would have to do for now. As soon as Boruto shut his eyes he let the darkness consume him and hopefully allow him to get a decent nights sleep without having his Mother call him for the academy for once.

 **(Next Morning)**

Boruto heard the sound of whistling as he slowly rose from his slumber. He must of slept for at least ten hours. The fire had knowingly died out during the night and was no longer making any noise.

'Good', thought Boruto.

The threat of the soft noise had made feel Boruto extra careful, as he quietly put on his rucksack. It seemed he had slept near a river.

Slowly walking towards the whistling, an it seemed, the river, Boruto peered through the vale of leaves behind a bush he had lept into for safety. There, washing himself not-so-modestly, was a man with white hair and a scar running along his arm. He had left his belongings just a few metres away where he couldn't quite reach them, but could still keep an eye on them. Amongst the many bags and bed roll lay a small, glinting headband with the symbol for the Village of the Rain: four vertical lines. This could be just the opportunity to get into the Village! He just had to figure out how to snatch it without the ninja knowing.

Formulating a plan in his head swiftly, Boruto took down his hood and pocketed his kunai so he wouldn't draw suspicion. Putting on his best smile, and innocent childish look, Boruto 'accidentally' fell out of the bush and tumbled towards the river before splashing in and soaking himself- being careful not to get his bag wet.

The Amegakure shinobi, visibly shocked, span around to face the invasion of his privacy. Upon seeing Boruto, he jumped out of the river and put his clothes on quicker than Boruto had ever seen anyone do in his life.

"Oh no. Dam!", Boruto shouted mockingly, but persuasively trying to gain the mans sympathy.

"Oh man, you good? Sorry about your clothes, man. Need a hand?", he replied, holding out his left and for support.

"Argh, not your fault, should of been looking where I was going, right? Thanks uh-?", Boruto replied. This was too easy.

Boruto took the mans hand with his right and was yanked out of the river. He offered him a towel and gestured for him to take a seat.

"Gohan. Man, I didn't think there would be anyone out here. What are you up too? Anything special, dude?", the man- Gohan- asked, unaware of his slightly irritating repetition of the word 'man'.

"Hey, I'm... Kaneki. Nice to meet you. Yea I was travelling to the Land of Fire to visit my grandfather for his eightieth birthday", he lied smoothly. It was best not to use his name, it was probably plastered around the world now, and he'd always liked the name 'Kaneki' after reading it in his favourite story book when he was younger.

Gohan looked up at the sky nodding his approval. "You picked a good day for it, man".

Boruto, noticing the ninja's gaze focusing on the sky, seized the opportunity and grappled onto the headband pulling it under his cloak as he replaced it with a temporary stick disguised as a replica of the protector. Too easy, indeed.

After chatting with Gohan for a bit longer, Boruto got up as he dusted himself off, thanking Gohan for his hospitality but excusing himself for not wanting to be late to his grandfathers.

"Good luck, man. Happy birthday to your grandfather. Try not to fall into any more rivers, see yah man", Gohan laughed.

Bowing quicky, Boruto walked away in awe of how easy it had been to trick a supposedly high ranking ninja of Amegakure.

Finding the path again, Boruto slipped on his new forehead protector, beaming at his luck of not having been caught. He took out his weapons and placed them back into his pouch for easy access. Quickly, he made sure to push his Leafs defaced headband to the very bottom, he would have to find a better way to hide it very soon.

Checking that he would pass for a young Amegakure shinobi in a nearby puddle, Boruto carried on in the direction of the Village while trying to think of a good plan to not get caught instantly.

It was the start of his new and refreshing adventure.

 **Thank you for reading. This will be updated every week or maybe every few days depending on work I have to do at ththat time. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I want to continue writing till Boruto gets stronger and older and possibly return home eventually. After that who knows?** **Any name ideas for the girl OC or any jutsu's you'd like Boruto to learn (preferably lighting style)?**

 **Please leave reviews and feel free to PM me. Bye.**


	2. Amegakure

Endless rain.

Boruto didn't usually mind the rain, but that was in Konoha were it was such a rare occurrence, everyone loved it when it did. The small amount of rain gave children something other than the hot, sweaty sun to play in and allowed for more tough battles in training due to the alien muddy, wet terrain. However, the land circling the Village Hidden in the Rain was incessantly covered in rainwater as it truly did never stop. At least people couldn't make fun of the name, that was for sure.

Boruto could tell he was getting closer just by the difference in rainfall. Every time Boruto thought it couldn't get heavier, it proved him wrong. His cloak drooped off of him absolutely soaking and desperate to breath. Even with his hood up, his trademark blonde hair fell completely flat instead of his usual spiky hairdo. Boruto could barely see through the rain, and his hair covering his eyes wasn't particularly helping very much. Speaking of his hair, he'd have to use a transformation jutsu to make him slightly less noticeable. He'd read that most rain ninja had darker hair with paler skin due to their lack of sun. Completely opposite to him.

Just when Boruto didn't think he would ever see the gates to Amegakure, a grey, spiky building, taller than any he had ever seen, rose so high it was hidden in the cumulonimbus that covered the entirety village. He instantly recognised it from the history books as the building that the Amekage resided. He'd have to visit it soon, It'd be quite a view that many people never got to see. One thing it did tell him for sure was that he was on the right track and not too far away anymore.

'What a relief', sighed Boruto in his head as he picked up his pace, breaking into a slow jog.

What felt like hours later, the red bricked gates to Amegakure came into his eyeline. It looked completely different from his villages gates, which where grand in decor made of quality wood and made people feel invited as it smiled down on them. No, instead the gates where much smaller in comparison with cracked stone, and cobwebs hanging from the corners. The village sported just two guards who seemed completely bored out of their minds as they took turns arm wrestling to take their minds off of their depressing job. Boruto almost felt sorry for them.

Before Boruto forgot, he quickly hid behind a small tree and drew on his chakra to easily change his hair colour black with bits of white scattered around and slightly paled his tanned skin to fit in. He had already made up his mind about being straight with the Amekage and was going to tell him, or her, that he was wanted and would appreciate if they let him join their Anbu. It would be helpful if they also didn't disclose any information about his where beings to the Hokage.

Satisfied with his transformation jutsu, Boruto warily walked up to the guards. He just hoped his headband would do the trick and let him in without failure.

Slowly, but surely, Boruto trotted through the gates and the guards stopped their games and turned to him with a newfound interest. He bowed politely to them out of habit, and they returned the greeting with a disrespectful look in their eyes.

"How was the mission? Kill anyone?", one asked sneering. He obviously wanted a distraction from his boredom and didn't think a boy of 14 could harm anyone.

Boruto stopped. He didn't expect to have been asked a question, let alone about murder. 'Think, think', his mind raced.

"Uhh haha yep. A bounty hunter was tracking down uh Gohan, and unlucky for him, ran into me after I saw him sneaking around", Boruto swiftly made up.

For a moment there was silence. Boruto jumped to the conclusion that he had been caught. Then, as Boruto began waver, the two guards eyes sparked with gratitude and satisfaction.

"Wow, good going kid! Gohan is a good man. Nice job. Welcome back", he replied clearly impressed.

Phew. Boruto thanked the sage that he had met Gohan on the way or he might of just completely messed up his chance of hiding.

Now through the unimpressive gates, Boruto took to looking around. There wasn't much to see. Small stalls mostly littered the pavements with little to nothing on sale. Houses were shrouded in darkness, and the streets were lit up by black lampposts allowing people to walk without tripping at every step. The rain gleamed from the concrete floor as it reflected the only light in the night.

"No way!"

Boruto stopped and looked around to find the source of the muffled shout. No one was near him, but a dark alley came into view on his right.

With a hopeful expression, Boruto casually stepped down the alleyway and towards the shout that had intrigued him.

As he went further down the endless corridor, he started to hear hearty laughter and fiddles playing at a fast pace. An Inn.

Thinking about the inn made him tired. His last sleep had been on the floor with a makeshift pillow. At least the Inn had rooms, right?

Above the Inn, a grimy sign hung on its side. It read 'The Sickle Inn, Beds Inside'.

Stealing his resolve, Boruto pushed the rickety door.

Instantly he felt self conscious as everyone turned to look at him, but to his luck they dismissed him moments later, all too willing to drink their fill of sake. Boruto had tried it once, but never really saw how people could drink it so often and enjoy it.

"Hey, Kid! You looking for a room?", a barmaid asked after eyeing him up and down.

"Uh. Yes. Please", he replied thankful that they hadn't run out of rooms for the night.

"Sure. That'll be fifty ryo. Rooms upstairs on the left. You should fit, haha", she laughed.

Boruto took off his bag and rummaged through one of the pockets pulling out the exact amount, leaving him very light on ryo. 'He'd have to find some more soon', he thought.

The woman nodded, and greedily took his -or his fathers- money.

Following her directions while swerving around drunk men and women proved difficult at first. Many of them tripped over their own feet laughing their heads off, and a brawl even started. Eventually though, Boruto made it to his temporary room for the night.

It was small as she had insinuated, but it would do for now. Throwing down his belongings, he collapsed into his warm bedding, his feet grateful that he had stopped running at last. He fell asleep quickly after he learned to ignore the loud cheers from the bar.

( **Back in Konoha**

Naruto couldn't belive it. It had been nearly four days without so much as a peep from his Son. Where could he be? Didn't he know how sorry he was?

Naruto had sent thousands of fliers to all five great nations with help from Gaara, his fellow Kage and friend. He had even put a hefty reward on it, but still no one had seen him. It was getting on his nerves.

Hinata had seemed to break down when she had searched all night, scanning miles with her Byakugan and not finding him or a ounce of his trail. When she returned home the next morning she had sobbed into his shoulder and pleaded for him back, even starting to blame herself. That wouldn't do. He had told his wife that she had nothing to do with it and he was the one responsible. He then added that he promised to find their Son and he never ever went back on promises he makes. That seemed to cheer her up for a while as she trusted him greatly in their shared nindo.

Himawari had took it the worst though. Her beloved brother who was always there for her when her father couldn't be had up-and-left her without so much as a goodbye. She stayed indoors refusing to see her friends and missed meals regularly, much to her Mothers dismay.

The house seemed odd without Boruto around wreaking havoc and not doing as he was told. They all missed that now he was gone and maybe never coming back.

"No", Naruto spoke aloud to no one in particular, "I will find him, I promised".

 **Thanks for reading chapter two. I want to thank** **DarkAngel2470 for inspiration also. Im sorry this chapter isn't as long but I promise the next one will make up for it. Please Review :D If you have any ideas please PM me, it would help greatly!**


End file.
